For Better or Worse?
by TheExclimationMark
Summary: Yayz, my first story EVA!  rated M for later chapterz...  This is a bit short, and go easy if reviewing, but be honest :#    Flint and Jim appear in the world of Soul Eater  through Jim's bad imagination  will this do the world good... or bad?


**For Better, or Worse?**

Flint jumped off the car and ran for the crash site in a hurry. Something quite bright landed on a heap of trees, and they caught on fire, that's pretty much, all it took to catch Flint's attention, Jim on the other hand, walked slowly towards the bright object. "WHOA! Jim heard Flint shout, this is so cool!" Jim looked curiously examined the ball of ice. It seemed to be a comet, but how? "This is completely a prank or something." Jim told Flint, He shrugged and said, "Make a wish then… Just for fun!" Jim sighed, "at the age of 15 you still believe in that?"

Flint stared at him for a moment, and then finally he said, "My mind works in strange ways." Jim sighed, "well maybe I wish that we suddenly teleport into the world of Soul Eater, you know… So I can become a "kishin" and have a third eye?" He laughed at his own joke. This didn't seem like a joke at all to Flint, who simply jumped on the rock,(Because his bored :P.) then—

BOOM

The comet exploded revealing a small pool of green liquid. Jim froze for a moment, what the hell just happened? "F-Flint, let's get out of here a—"YAHOO! Race you Jim!" Flint then jumped inside the pool, no splash was made. "Damn! Screamed Jim, Why do I always have to chase after this guy?" Jim then held his nose and jumped in the pool. Jim felt frozen, but only for an instant, Jim's eyes popped open, he quickly looked at his hands… they looked… cartoonish… wait, WHAT?

"JIM! JIM! YOUR WISH CAME TRUE!" Jim heard Flint screaming off from the distance. He ignored him and studied his body, he felt different too, he felt… stronger in a way… He stood up slowly, and then quickly fainted. Flint was already hopping of to god knows where… I mean, in this case… Death knows where.

Jim slowly opened his eyes, the moment he did, he saw a girl with short blonde hair (Patty) and one who looked like her, except she had longer, darker hair, and she was much taller… (Liz) "Look Kid! It's alive!" Jim heard the shorter one shout. "Well, better take this person to father." Said a voice. "Are you sure this is the target?" Asked the tall girl nervously. "Fits the description well enough, said the voice again, black hair, height about 5"7 and—5"7… IT'S INSEMMETRICAL!" And that was the last thing Jim heard before he got knocked out again…

Flint's "first contact" in this world was quite different, nothing about looking like some pre-kishin or getting knocked out by Death the Kid. You can say he received a much "friendlier" approach from the citizens of Death City; Flint walked up the stairs leading to the "DWMA", which he currently doesn't know about. It all looked so strange to him. How was it possible that those candles were burning… completely symmetrically? He sighed and continued to walk through the steps of the school. Once inside, he received nervous glances from the students within there. And every time he looked to his right he saw a boy with blue (or is it green? IDK…) running around screaming, "I AM THE ALL MIGHTY BLACK*STAR! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Then he saw a rather interesting door the moment he opened it, WHAM! He was hit by a chair. He quickly stood up and got ready to throw a glass of milk at whoever did that to him. Instead, he saw a man with stitches all over his body. "What happened? Did the doctors dissect you sir?" He asked grinning. The man's reply was, "No, I did." Confused Flint started to slowly back away. But the man stopped him. I don't remember seeing you in this school before. Flint looked around. "This is a school?" The man sighed. "Obviously, it says Death Weapon Meister _**ACADEMY**_, right at the front of the building. Flint tilted his head sideways, still confused. Then he noticed the screw on the man's head. Flint screamed and threw his glass of milk at the man's face. "That's it, go to the death room, NOW!" Next thing he knew, he was in a room with a bunch of weird looking clouds around him.

A man in a black cloak and a strange mask was in front of him, sipping tea. "So, so, what brings you here?" There was an awkward silence that lasted a good 30 minutes. "Well?" Flint shrugged and said. "Well you see, *fake-cough* in the distant universe, in another dimension, a shooting star landed on a heap of trees, my friend wished to come into this world and it came true, my adventure led my here in search of… Food…" Another awkward silence that lasted a long 20 minutes, finally the man in the black cloak said, "SPLENDID! Welcome to the academy young man! It's nice to have aliens from another dimension in this school, and maybe we can teach you a few things as well! Call me Lord Death please!"

At that moment interrupting kid barged into the death room screaming, "I DID IT FATHER! I TOLD YOU I CAN CATCH THIS MAN WITHOUT KILLING HIM! HAH!"


End file.
